


Can there be breaks in the chaos sometimes?

by thatsformetoknow



Series: can there be breaks in the chaos sometimes [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Atlas - Freeform, M/M, Making Love, Morning Sex, Riding, S8 compliant, Soft sex, being woken up with sex, lance knows just what Shiro needs, lowkey somnophilia i guess, or rather, sex starved, shiros been overworking himself, touch starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 01:18:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19819558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsformetoknow/pseuds/thatsformetoknow
Summary: Shiro groaned softly, eyes slowly blinking open, blearily looking around in confusion.“Hey there, buttercup.” Lance said with a soft smile as he looked down at him, not stopping any of his movements and a broken moan was drawn from him as Lance gave a particularly sharp pinch to his nipples.“Lance…? What…?” Shiro asked sleepily, seemingly barely even aware that his hips were moving of their own accord against Lance’s, chasing the pleasure.“Look how hard you are for me, honey.” Lance murmured softly, looking down to the wet bulge in Shiro’s pants. “Look howwetyou are.”Shiro groaned softly, biting down on his lip.“None of that, darling, I want to hear you.” Lance murmured, reaching up to gently tug Shiro’s bottom lip from between his teeth. “I just want you to let go for me, can you do that?”Shiro gave a sleepy nod, clearly not comprehending enough to argue.





	Can there be breaks in the chaos sometimes?

It wasn’t a secret that Shiro had been overworking himself. He was exhausted. Lance knew that running the Atlas was hard work, and he’d been doing his best to try and get Shiro to take a break, but if there was one thing Shiro was good at, it was avoiding all of that and blindly carrying on at full speed towards a burn out. 

Lance was lucky this morning to wake up before him, as usually Shiro was the one dragging Lance out of bed kicking and screaming. Or, grumbling and whining, rather. He looked at Shiro with a soft smile on his face. Even in his sleep his brow was pinched into a little frown, bottom lip jutted into a pout. That man never stopped worrying about things. 

Lance glanced to their clock. They had a meeting this morning, but they should have enough time. Shiro had even been too tired for sex lately, and Lance _knew_ that that was something that really helped him to destress. Well, Lance would just have to offer him something that he couldn’t resist, wouldn’t he?

He slipped out of bed and into the bathroom, stripping off the baggy shirt of Shiro’s that he’d taken to sleeping in, and his underwear, cock already stirring a little as he grabbed the lube from the cabinet, thinking of hopefully how this morning would pan out. 

He made quick work of stretching himself open, doing his best to focus on the stretch rather than how good it felt, making sure to only tease his prostate a little bit, feeling his cock jump as he gasped softly. He made himself stop; this was about Shiro, not Lance, and Shiro would likely stop if Lance came too soon even though he _knew_ that Lance liked to be overstimulated. 

He finished up stretching himself out, making sure that Shiro’s cock would be able to slide easily into him, and he reclothed himself, knowing that Shiro really liked the way that Lance looked in his clothes. He grabbed up a plug from the drawer and brought it into their room, putting it down on the bedside table. If all went to plan they’d be needing that. 

Shiro was still soundly asleep, on his back, chest rising and falling gently as he huffed out gentle breaths. Lance almost didn’t want to wake him. 

He slipped under the covers and into Shiro’s lap, carefully straddling him. Shiro stirred a little but showed no signs of waking, and Lance looked at him with a soft expression. He needed this. 

He began by gently laying a hand over Shiro’s crotch, gently palming him through his underwear and Shiro’s cock responded quickly, clearly desperate for some attention after all this time. It had been… well, it had been a _while_ now since the two of them had had sex, and Lance highly doubted that Shiro had found the time to jack off. 

His cock swelled quickly, hardening in his pants and Lance bit his lip as he stroked his hand over him. He paid special attention to the head, carefully thumbing through his slit a few times until a little bead of pre stained the front of his boxers. 

Lance swallowed and wet his lip. His own cock was hard too, but that would have to wait. He brought his other hand down to cup Shiro’s balls, gently massaging them through the fabric and Shiro gave a soft groan, shifting a little in his sleep. 

Lance flicked his eyes up to look at Shiro’s face, the little lines of worry smoothing out the more attention Lance paid to his cock, giving gentle squeezes to his balls as he went. 

By the time Lance gave in, lightly grinding his own cock against the bulge in Shiro’s pants, Shiro’s were stained with an ever dampening and growing wet patch, his cock leaking more than Lance had ever seen it, and only from the briefest of stimulation. He couldn’t ever let them go this long without sex again. Poor Shiro. _Poor Shiro’s cock_.

Shiro gave a breathy groan, shifting again as Lance carefully rocked their hips together, Shiro’s own hips instinctively rolling up against Lance’s in response, seeking out the friction. Lance carefully slid his hands under the hem of Shiro’s shirt, hiking it up until it gathered around his neck and he could run his hands over Shiro’s chest. 

Just because Shiro wasn’t regularly fighting gladiator bots on the castle now didn’t mean anything, it seemed. They had a gym on the ship and Shiro spent a lot of time in there, and it showed. Lance had always loved Shiro’s tits; they were incredible. He carefully took a handful of each and squeezed gently, Shiro gasping sharply, arching into his touch. 

Shiro’s tits had always been insanely sensitive, too. Lance reckoned he could get Shiro to cum from playing with them long enough and one day soon he’d definitely indulge in that experiment, but for now he had another plan in mind. 

Shiro whimpered softly as Lance pinched his hardened nipples between the pads of his fingers, gently twisting and tugging until Shiro’s mouth was hanging open and he was panting softly, and Lance could feel precum oozing from the tip of his cock and wetting his pants. 

“Come on, honey.” Lance murmured, knowing there was no way that Shiro was still so deeply asleep. In denial, maybe. Not wanting to wake from such a nice dream. 

Shiro’s brow pinched as he was faced with the thought of waking up, clearly not wanting to open his eyes just yet, still breathing little whimpers as Lance continued to play with his nipples, hips rolling. 

“There we go, come on now, Takashi, I’m right here.” Lance coaxed him from slumber, still grinding his cock against Shiro’s clothed erection, the fabric now clinging to his cock from how much he’d leaked over himself.

Shiro groaned softly, eyes slowly blinking open, blearily looking around in confusion. 

“Hey there, buttercup.” Lance said with a soft smile as he looked down at him, not stopping any of his movements and a broken moan was drawn from him as Lance gave a particularly sharp pinch to his nipples. 

“Lance…? What…?” Shiro asked sleepily, seemingly barely even aware that his hips were moving of their own accord against Lance’s, chasing the pleasure. 

“Look how hard you are for me, honey.” Lance murmured softly, looking down to the wet bulge in Shiro’s pants. “Look how _wet_ you are.” 

Shiro groaned softly, biting down on his lip. 

“None of that, darling, I want to hear you.” Lance murmured, reaching up to gently tug Shiro’s bottom lip from between his teeth. “I just want you to let go for me, can you do that?”

Shiro gave a sleepy nod, clearly not comprehending enough to argue. 

Lance finally took pity on him, hands reluctantly leaving his chest and making their way down to his waistband. He pulled it down enough to get his cock out, running his hand over it. 

The groan that Shiro gave was ragged, eyes fluttering closed as he arched into his touch. 

“Your poor cock, Takashi.” Lance murmured as he thumbed over the head, another bead of precum rolling down his shaft. “Your poor poor cock.” 

“Lance…” he moaned desperately and Lance looked up at his face. 

“You brought this on yourself, my love. Look how wet you’re getting, Look how desperate you are to cum.” He said as he stroked his cock at what must have been an excruciatingly teasing pace for Shiro. “Look at your _balls_ , my darling.” He continued, using his other hand to cup them and give them a soft squeeze, Shiro gasping. “Look how _full_ they are, how _heavy_.”

“Lance-“ Shiro gasped again, cock jumping in his hand, and Lance took pity on him. 

He sat up, shuffling forward until he was hovering over Shiro’s cock, ass still slick with lube as he positioned Shiro at his entrance, staying like that for a moment. Shiro bucked his hips with a desperate little whine as he tried to get his cock to slip inside of him, and Lance gave him an affectionate smile. 

“Have a little patience, my love. Let me take care of you.” He murmured, slowly sinking down onto Shiro’s cock, taking him in inch by inch until his balls rested against Lance’s ass and he was fully seated inside. 

“I- what?” Shiro asked in sleepy bewilderment and Lance carefully slid his hands over Shiro’s chest. 

“Shh.” He murmured. “I prepped already, I know you needed this.” He explained, feeling Shiro’s muscles jumping under him as he tried not to buck his hips. “ _Let me take care of you, darling._ ” He said again and Shiro gave a small nod. 

Shiro’s head fell back against the pillow, groaning as Lance began to move, carefully and slowly lifting himself up until the head of his cock caught on his rim, before sinking back down. Yeah, Shiro _really_ needed this. 

Lance continued like that for a few minutes, just carefully lifting himself almost all the way off of Shiro’s cock, and sinking back down, taking him right back in to the hilt. 

He lifted himself up, listening to Shiro’s soft groans and pants, rolling his hips as he sank back down. This was slower than they’d _ever_ had sex before, but Shiro needed it like this. He needed Lance to take him apart like this, slow and steady until he came from the intensity of it all. 

Lance felt the head of Shiro’s cock catch on his rim, slipping out of him and Shiro cried out softly, bucking his hips in an attempt to slip his cock back inside of him. 

“Shh, shh.” Lance soothed softly, stroking his hand over his chest as he slid a hand behind them to guide Shiro’s cock back to his entrance, carefully taking him back in. “It’s okay, honey.” Lance murmured, Shiro huffing softly and pouting at him. 

Lance smiled softly, leaning over him to press a soft kiss to his lips, Shiro chasing them as he pulled back, slipping a hand into his hair to keep him there. Lance smiled against his lips, kissing him softly again and gently rolling his hips. 

Lance only pulled away when Shiro began to buck his hips again, raising his eyebrows. “Uh uh.” He said, shaking his head. “You just get to lay there and take it, my love.” He said and Shiro swallowed, giving a small nod. 

Lance picked up the pace a little after that, having a little mercy on him, allowing Shiro to rest his hands on Lance’s hips as he worked himself on his cock. 

“M not gonna last.” Shiro mumbled, moaning weakly. 

“Honey, we’ve only just started.” Lance said with a soft laugh and Shiro whimpered. 

“I know, but you feel so good.” He whined, stroking the pad of his thumb over Lance’s hip. 

“You just cum when you’re ready, angel, okay?” Lance said softly, gently clenching around his cock, drawing a broken whimper from Shiro as he nodded. 

“Missed you.” He mumbled. 

“I haven’t been anywhere.” Lance said with a smile, though he knew what Shiro meant. 

“Missed being _inside_ you.” He clarified and Lance hummed, rolling his hips. 

“Me too, darling.” He said through a soft moan. “Missed having you fill me up. You fill me up so good, you’re so big, darling, you’ve got such an incredible cock.” 

Shiro groaned at that, gripping a little tighter at Lance’s hips. 

“You like it when I say things like that, don’t you, Kashi?” Lance asked softly. “You like it when I tell you what an amazing cock you have, how good it feels inside me?”

Shiro groaned and nodded, hips weakly rocking up.

“What did I say?” Lance said disapprovingly, but Shiro just did it again in retaliation. 

“Gonna cum, can’t help it.” He moaned weakly. “I don’t wanna cum yet, wanna stay like this, wanna stay inside you forever.”

“Forever?” Lance asked with a grin, clenching around Shiro’s cock and drawing a breathless whimper from him. “We might be late for the meeting if we do that. But I’ll make you a deal, okay? You can bring me back here after we’re done and do whatever you want with me, okay? You can fuck me _all damn day_ if you want.” 

Shiro groaned breathlessly. “ _Lance_.”

“I’ll fuck you too, if you want, baby.” Lance murmured. “Eat you out just the way I know you like until you’re begging for it.”

Shiro panted, hips bucking up into Lance. 

“You can have me however you want, wherever you want. Over the couch, against the wall, on my knees, face down, however you want. I’m gonna get you to cum as many times as you can. Until you’re exhausted and you’ve got no cum left for me.”

“Lance, Lance, I’m gonna cum-“ Shiro panted, and Lance slid his hands over Shiro’s chest, taking handfuls of his tits in hand and Shiro whimpered, arching into his touch and bucking his hips. 

“Come on then, baby. You can do it, I want you to fill me up, yeah? Then you can plug me up all full of your cum and we can go to that meeting.” 

“Oh fuck.” Shiro cursed, thrusting up a little harder, groaning as he came, spilling into Lance and gripping his hips tightly, as if he was scared Lance may try to pull off before he was done. He panted hard, gasping softly, a few tears slipping down his cheeks from the intensity of being able to _finally cum again_

“That’s it, oh god, baby, that’s it.” Lance moaned as he felt Shiro filling him up, clenching rhymically around his cock to work him through it, milking him of his cum.

Shiro groaned as he came down from it, going limp against the bed, chest heaving. Lance didn’t move for a few moments, letting him bask in it, before leaning over to grab the plug up and letting Shiro’s cock slip out of him, sliding it in its place and plugging himself up before any of Shiro’s cum could leak out. 

“Come on, honey.” Lance said, reaching out to brush his hair from his face. “We’ve got a meeting we’re gonna be late for.”

“What about you?” Shiro asked with a frown, but Lance waved him off. 

“I’m fine, this was for you, my darling.” Lance smiled softly. 

Shiro whined softly, pulling Lance against his chest and holding him there. 

“You’re perfect.” He mumbled and Lance kissed his jaw. 

“Besides, there’s plenty of time for you to make me cum later, mhm? I meant it. We’re taking the day off.”

“We’re taking the day off to have sex?” Shiro asked with a snort and Lance laughed. 

“We’re taking the day off to have sex.” He agreed, hauling himself up out of bed and extending a hand to Shiro. “Come on, you big baby. One little meeting, yeah? Where d’you want me first when we get back?”

Shiro made a tired whining sound as he thought about it. “Just here, just like this.” He mumbled, gesturing to the bed, and letting Lance pull him up, giving him a soft kiss. 

“You’re a sap.” Lance said with a soft laugh and Shiro kissed him again, smiling against his lips. 

“Mm, just love you.” He mumbled, pulling away and burying his face in Lance’s neck. 

“I love you too, buttercup.” Lance smiled softly, cupping the back of his head and stroking his hair. “And yes, you can absolutely make love to me first.”

He felt Shiro smile against him, pressing a soft kiss to his skin, before he finally managed to pry him off of him, going over to the dresser and throwing Shiro’s clothes at him with a raised eyebrow. 

Shiro pouted. “Fine.” He mumbled, pulling them on. 

“Much better.” Lance said as he did the same, standing on his tiptoes to kiss Shiro’s head. “You look very handsome, Captain.”

Shiro smiled, tipping Lance’s chin and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. “As long as you think so, then that’s okay.”

“Very very handsome.” Lance agreed, lacing their fingers together. “Let’s go, my love.” He said and Shiro nodded, walking with him out of the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated !!
> 
> You can [follow me on twitter here](https://twitter.com/thatsforme2know) <3


End file.
